1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal of bicycle, and especially relates to a bicycle pedal with a cadence sensor which the rotational speed of the pedal may be gained by the cadence sensor to analyze and calculate.
2. Description of Related Art
The key of start, speed control, and energy development of bicycle is how to efficiently control the rotational speed of the pedal. The control of the rotational speed (or cadence) is not only for the training item of professional riders, but also for any other riders because the bicycle has become the common tool for instead of walk, exercising, leisure time, and entertainment. Efficient control of cadence is contributive to the control of the speed and kinetic energy of bicycle, and further modulation of the strength, muscular endurance, and cardiovascular fitness.
The cadence may be gained by the electric elements. The cadence information may be further transmitted to any program system to analyze and calculate. A conventional cadence detection method is that a magnet is tied or attracted at a crank and a sensor is fastened at a frame for detecting the magnet. The sensitivity is determined by the distance between the magnet and the sensor. If the distance is too far, the sensitivity is low. If the distance is too close, the magnet and the sensor may be collided each other. Besides, the magnet is easily shifted by the external force or the centrifugal force of the rotation of the crank to result in detection fail due to tying with band or attracting at the crank.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “a bicycle pedal with a cadence sensor” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.